ordofabulafandomcom-20200215-history
Ceremonies Of Fire And Ice/Summary
2013 The cheeky Season Gypsy Circuit visits the Townb and begins to share notes with the town members to invite them to the seasonal change festival of the Gypsies. After asking the small creature several questions, one person after another decides to follow the instructions on the received notes and end up on the Gypsy Bay, where they eventually all gather, curious about what they were here for. Meanwhile Adora, Akaneiro and Saru are paid a visit by the not so determined mail Gypsy Bubbles, who didn't also lose the note but also fell asleep on her job. The tiny girl explains the situation and manages to wake interest in the three. Being led to the beach by Akaneiro, the three end up meeting with the group. Unfortunate for Blaise, Akaneiro mentions to Corvo that him and Blaise once were suspected by Adora to have had sex, causing jealousy in the man. As chaos takes over the situation in the group, Circuit shows up once again and orders them to follow to the festival area. The imp leads them to the entrance of the Gypsy Village, which lays behind a small hole in a wall of trees. Arriving at the village, the two Gypsies leave the humans alone after directing them towards the mansion located in the middle of their village, informing them on the things they prepared for them. Everyone hurries inside on the hunt for food and alcohol and find what they're searching for. Blaise, who already was saddened by her boyfriend's jealousy, happens to run into a bad timed scene where Corvo is too close to the attractive monkey Saru and also carries a bottle of alcohol, causing the girl to jump on conclusions and lock herself away. Fendel decides to help out Corvo with giving her an explanation while everyone else enjoys themselves with the alcohol in one of the buffet rooms. Not wanting to hear the excuses Blaise eventually storms out of the room and faces Saru, starting to become violent towards her for touching her boyfriend. Nadyra and others try to solve the fight, yet stay without success. The situation escalates until Adora, who is heavily drunk due to accidentally drinking too much vodka, manages to calm it down by yelling meaningful things out of her drunkenness. Blaise collapses from the stress on her body and is brought to another room. The left people continue to drink and talk in confusion over it all, eventually getting joined by Lethos, who starts a little argument about drinking with Kai. As Blaise eventually wakes up again she blames herself for the situation, wanting to die and feeling unwanted by her lover. Although the couple manages to make up again, Akaneiro, who feels the negative aura change gets into pain from the feeling. Adora and him decide to leave the building to catch some air and sit down at the beach, where the fox takes out Blaise's book. His decision needs some minutes due to his doubts on deciding over the girl's fate, but eventually hides the book and speaks a riddle for her. "Once broken, I do not stop working. If you touch me, you may be snared. If you lose me, nothing will matter. I have two skins, one without and one within. And down below, my veins run dry my vacant eyes. Wherever I go, thought follows close behind, the part of the bird that's not in the sky. You can have me but cannot hold me; Gain me and quickly lose me. If treated with care I can be great, and if betrayed I will break. A duty, a fault; I am often sold dear, good for nothing when bought. An extraordinary boon, and a matter of course, and yielding with pleasure when taken by force." Although Blaise feels a change she ignores it and both couples go to bed, ending the first festival day full of chaos. 2016 To be added. References }} Category:Summary